


Marvel One-Shots

by 123Booilove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brotp, First Meetings, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, M/M, Mario Kart, Morning Cuddles, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Soft Stucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Booilove/pseuds/123Booilove
Summary: Marvel One-Shots. Takings suggestions!





	1. After Steve Got Home

“So where were you when this all happened?” Bucky asked Steve as he wrapped his sprained ankle. Steve pretended to think about it.  
“Where was I? Hmm….that is a very good question,” He responded, putting a hand on his chin.  
“You’re not going to tell me?”  
“Nope.”  
Bucky sighed and stopped talking. Steve looked down to see that Bucky had finished with the bandages. Steve patted the seat next to him on the couch. Bucky hesitantly came up and sat down. Steve rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky sighed again and ran a hand through Steve’s hair.  
“I worry about ya, you know?” Bucky told him.  
“I know Buck, but I can’t just stand by as some asshole tries to….I don’t even remember what it was this time!” Bucky groaned.  
“You’re too righteous for your own good, you know that Stevie?” Steve elbowed Bucky in the side.  
“Yeah, yeah,” He could almost feel Bucky smile.  
“Punk,” Bucky teased.  
“Jerk,” Steve shot back. He lifted his legs onto the couch and leaned into Bucky. He felt Bucky wrap his arms around him and pull him into his lap.  
“Some day I’m gonna be too big for this,” Steve said, but rested his head on Bucky’s chest. Hearing Bucky snort at his half serious joke made Steve’s heart soar.  
“Yeah, right,” Steve could have argued, but he was so comfortable and content that he decided to just close his eyes. He felt warm lips touch the top of his head and he smiled.  
“You can’t keep doin’ this to me Steve, you’re gonna give me a heart attack,” Bucky mumbled against his head.  
“Hey, I thought I was the sick one,” Steve joked. Bucky hugged him tighter.  
“I’m so scared that one of these days you’re gonna go into a fight and I’m not gonna be able to get you out,”  
“It won’t happen,” Steve reassured him.  
“How do you know?” Bucky asked.  
“Because I know how mad you would be if I died. You’d come straight to whatever afterlife there is and pull me out by the ear. Besides,” Steve paused.  
“What?”  
“I’m with ya till the end of the line. I’m not just gonna die on you. Come on Buck, you know me  
better than-” Bucky cut him off.  
“Oh my god just shut up and kiss me,”  
And when Steve turned around to reply, he wasn’t really surprised to find Bucky’s lips on his.


	2. Where Bucky Doesn't Want To Get Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....yeah....I'm still bored....so I wrote another super short Stucky one-shot. Yay.

...What was that annoying beeping sound? Ugh…..turn it off….  
“Steve…” Bucky groaned, randomly flailing his arms out of stop whatever the noise was.   
“On it, Buck,” He heard a voice-Steve,his brain told him-, and he dropped his arms. Wait. That’s not his bed. He feels around this new surface, wondering what it is. He hears a chuckle from above him. He gives up on trying to figure out what the strange object is and just wraps his arms around it.   
“We gotta get up, Buck,” he hears Steve tell him. Bucky groans and tightens his hold on what he is now pretty sure is Steve’s abdomen. “Bucky…” Bucky buries his face in Steve’s neck and throws a leg over his. Why did they have to get up, anyway? They could just stay here…  
When he feels Steve push against him, he shifts his weight so that he’s laying on top of Steve.   
“Bucky, come one. Tony’s gonna kill us if we’re late!” Bucky lifted his face so that he could look at Steve.  
“Don’t care….” he mumbled and flopped back down. Bucky heard Steve sigh a familiar sigh.  
“Fine, fine….I’m not tired though!” Steve relented. Bucky rolled off of Steve, trying to think of what they could do that would satisfy both of them. Bucky felt a pair of strong arms find their place around his waist. “....but I wouldn’t mind laying here if I get to hold you,” Bucky once again lifted his face to give Steve a short kiss, but was asleep again in seconds.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
“Where were you two?” Natasha asked and he and Bucky walked in.  
“Probably off sucking face somewhere,” Tony snarked. Bucky rolled his eyes while Steve sputtered.  
“Wha-No-Of course-Why-” Tony laughed at Steve.  
“Jeez, you’re like a teenage girl!” Bucky huffed at Tony. He actually thought it was quite cute.  
“Sorry we’re late, we got...uh...distracted?” Steve tried to say, but it ended up as a question. Bucky face palmed.  
“Yeah, ‘Distracted’” Clint added air quotes on the word distracted. Bucky decided it was a good time to intervene.  
“Well, are we gonna get on with the game, or not?” he snapped. While everyone picked up their controllers for Mario Kart, the team teased them for the rest of the tournament.  
(Bucky won anyway)


	3. IM SO MAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM F U R I O U S

sO I hAD A PETER AND LOKI BROTP THING READY TO POST AND THEN I GO TO LOOK FOR IT IN MY DRIVE AND IT'S JUST. GONE. SO YEAH SORRY NO WHOLESOME CONTENT FOR YOU GUYS I GUESS. MAYBE ILL REWRITE IT EVENTUALLY BUT IM TOO MAD RIGHT NOW. AANYWAYS IM GONNA GO WRITE SOMETHING ELSE ILL HOPEFULLY POST WITHIN A DAY OR TWO SJS;FHGLSLKJGSD edit: so idk what's up with the notes at the end idk how to use this website sorryyyy


	4. A Spider and A God are Stuck In A Room Together: What Happens?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki would never even consider being friendly with an obnoxious spider boy who shouldn't even be involved with the Avengers. At least, that's what he tells himself.

Loki was mad. He’s sure there’s a better way to phrase that, but he frankly doesn’t care at the moment. Why is he mad, you might ask? That would be because his stupid brother dragged him to his stupid Avengers meeting, and now he was sitting on a couch with an obnoxious child that would not shut up no matter how many times Loki threatened him.

 

“Mr. Loki, who’s your favorite Avenger? Besides Mr. Thor of course!”

 

Loki growled at the boy.

 

“I don’t have a favorite, and if i did, it certainly would not be Thor.” He answered. He didn’t know why, seeing as this answer would just lead to another question, knowing the boy. He watched as he tilted his head in a childlike manner.

 

“Why? He’s your brother!” the child asked, and Loki rolled his eyes. Thor was hardly his brother, not even by blood. Even if he was bearable at times, that didn’t make Loki think of him in any familial way.

 

“Thor is _not_ my brother,” he said simply. The boy- Loki then realized he didn’t know his name- frowned and made a confused face.

 

“Really? I mean, I’ve only talked to Mr. Thor a few times, but he’s told me pretty much the exact opposite of what you just said,” Loki began to wonder why the boy was even here. He was obviously a child, no more than 17. What was his relation to Thor and his friends? Surely he wasn’t fighting with them, not a child as young as him.

 

“Yes well, he likes to make us seem much closer than we actually are. Personally, I couldn’t care less about him,” Loki knew this was a lie, but followed through with is anyway.

 

“Really? That’s not what I’ve heard. Why are you here then? Instead of staying on Asgard?” The child was grinning at him, a twinkle in his eyes. “I’ve heard many stories about you, Mr. Loki, and they all set you as some heartless villain. But I would know if you were, cause I’m good at reading people like that. Plus if you were gonna hurt me, my spidey senses would tell me. So you obviously have a heart, it’s just heavily guarded.” Loki narrowed his eyes at the small boy, frowning. He was smarter than he looked. Loki was about to shoot some sort of insult at him, before something from his small rant hit him.

 

“Your what?” he asked.

 

~~

 

Peter was quite proud of himself for figuring out what Mr. Loki was thinking, but was snapped out of it when he was he heard Mr. Loki’s question.

 

“My what what?” he asked, not completely understanding what he was saying. Mr. Loki glared at him and reworded his question.

 

“What are ‘spidey senses’” he asked, using air quotes. Peter lit up, ready to delve into his powers.

 

“Oh!” he exclaimed, jumping up from his seat on the floor. “Well you see, I’m actually a superhero!” Peter heard Mr. Loki mutter a “oh no” under his breath, too quiet for most to hear. Peter was about to comment on it when Mr. Loki spoke up again.

 

“Wait. You’re going out and fighting people? You’re an infant!” he exclaimed, and Peter felt a familiar annoyance fill his gut.

 

“I’m fifteen, and I’m tired of people telling me I’m too young to help others!” Peter glared at Loki. God, when was it going to end? First Mr. Stark, then Aunt May, then _literally every Avenger_ , and now Loki? He was soooo done with this. Mr. Loki glared back at him for a few seconds, most likely just because he could, before Peter flopped onto the floor, his back hitting the ground in an uncomfortable way.

 

“Like I said, an infant.” Peter huffed.

 

“Sure, an infant that can bench press a bus. I beat Captain America in an arm wrestle once. _Captain America_!” He could practically feel Mr. Loki rolling his eyes. Peter resisted the urge to shoot a web at him and pull him off the couch.

 

“What exactly are your abilities, child?” Mr. Loki asked, and Peter was beaming and ready to explain the full capabilities of his powers.

 

“Well I’m really strong, Mr. Stark and I measured it, I can lift somewhere around, um, 20 to 40 tons? It’s kinda inconsistent, depending on the day. I also stick to stuff, and by stuff, I mean anything. I’ll even stick to ice, that’s also been tested. I also have a pretty awesome healing factor, which hasn’t been tested, cause I’m a bit too busy dealing with a wound to see how long it takes to heal. And Mr. Stark won’t let me injure myself for research purposes, which you know, in retrospect, is probably a good idea. He was not happy when I suggested that. But can he blame me? It’s for science! Anyways, I shoot nearly indestructible webs, which I came up for the formula all by myself! Actually that isn't’ something natural, well none of this is, but I have these devices on my wrist, all the time actually, I probably have tan lines. Ned would find that funny. So yeah, I use those to move around the city, and as weapons sometimes. I should probably get a real weapon now that I think about it-”

 

Peter cut himself off, beginning to blush.

 

. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry I tend to ramble, ugh Mr. Stark and Aunt May say they don’t mind, but they probably do, Flash yells at me for it all the time, so does-” Mr. Loki cut him off.

 

“You’re doing it again, boy.” he deadpanned, and Peter buried his face in his hands. “Kill me. You probably hate me. Do you hate me? Oh my god you totally hate me. I’m such a screw up, jeez-” Mr. Loki interrupted him again.

 

“My hate for you has nothing to do with your ramblings. I hate everyone.”

 

Peter covered his face further. He was right, Mr. Loki did hate him. Of course one of the coolest people in the world would hate him, why wouldn’t they. God, when would this meeting be over so Peter could go to his room and wallow in his own self-pity? And hopefully never see Mr. Loki again.

 

~~

 

Loki realized he messed up. There was a small child in front of him, possibly on the verge of tears, and Loki had no idea what to do about it. He might be cruel, but even Loki didn’t enjoy making children upset. For once in his life, he wished Thor were here. He would know what to do.

 

“But I suppose I hate you less than most people. I would certainly rather be stuck in this room with you than Stark.”

 

Loki’s mouth moved of its own accord. He supposed this was true, though there were not many people that would cause Loki to prefer Stark. Peter looked up, and Loki was surprised to see that there were no tears coming out of the boy’s eyes. He certainly seemed upset.

 

“Really?” he asked, and Loki sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes. Now quit your pathetic self wallowing, it’s annoying.” The boy’s mood immediately did a 180, and he was smiles and twinkling eyes all over again.

 

“I’m Peter!”

 

Loki figured the name fit the boy, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a little series out of this? Idk it depends...Peter and Loki is such a brotp tho


End file.
